


For All the Ties We Made

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, First Dance, First Kiss, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: It's been years since the fight against the Galra finally came to an end. Now, thanks to Shiro's wedding, everyone is coming together again. It's emotional for everyone, especially Lance, who wants nothing more than to have the love he sees all around him.





	For All the Ties We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!!! Let's start 2019 right with a fix it fic, shall we?

For All the Ties That We Made

  
  
  


The familiar cry of the roosters in the morning made Lance smile as he continued his task of brushing the horses. Now that the sun was finally beginning to rise, he could feel the slight warmth seeping into his skin. It was moments like this, where he felt so calm, that he was truly grateful for. His days off were true blessings.

Once his chores were complete, he made his way back into the house, a basket of eggs in hand. He wanted to surprise his niece and nephew with breakfast. Thanks to his early start, he’d have plenty of time to cook, clean up, and then start getting ready for the wedding. As if on cue, Nadia and Sylvio came walking into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

“Good morning,” said Lance. “Who’s up for some breakfast?” He held the basket slightly tilted, showing them its contents.

“Yeah!” cheered Sylvio.

“Thank you, Uncle,” said Nadia. “Can we help?”

“Of course,” beamed Lance. “Why don’t you guys set the table while I cook? Oh, and how do you want your eggs?”

“Scrambled!” they said in unison.

Lance chuckled. “Perfect. Now, Nadia, you’re in charge of utensils and place mats. Sylvio, you get plates and pour drinks. First one done wins.” He high fived both of them as they took off, running in opposite directions to tear apart the kitchen. “Go, go, go!”

“I see you’re having fun,” said Veronica. She came into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a container of orange juice. “You know you can always stay here for longer. I’m sure the Galaxy Garrison would be willing to let you take some leave. Considering you saved the universe and all that jazz.” She poured herself a glass and then him one as well. Handing it to him, she offered an understanding smile. “You do deserve it after all.”

Lance returned the expression. He knew everyone missed him. Once every two weeks wasn’t nearly enough time to be home, but it was all he could get unless he took time off, which was about two packets of paperwork and seven headaches.

“I know, but I do love my other job too.” He sipped his drink, then setting it down to start up the eggs. “Besides, how’s the new generation going to become sharpshooters without me?”

She rolled her eyes with a grin. “I’m glad they’re letting you teach the kids. They must have a lot of fun with you.” Reaching over, she ruffled his hair. “They’d think you were one of them if it wasn’t for the uniform.”

“Shut up,” he pressed the palm of his hand to her face and lightly pushed. “Go get us some milk or something.”

“Will do. Also, want me to clean up after you’re done in here? I know you have Shiro’s wedding to get to.”

“That would be great. You can come too, by the way, if you want. I do have a plus one.”

She waved him off. “Nah. Just go have fun. Say hi to the cute one for me.”

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If the one you’re referring to is Keith, I’ll tell him you said hi, but ew and no.”

“Right, right.” She smirked. “I know you want him for yourself.”

She bolted after that, leaving a flushed and stuttering Lance in the kitchen.

 

***

 

It was time to leave, and Lance couldn’t have been more excited and nervous. He looked over himself in the mirror, trying to fix his hair. It never set right when he wanted it to the most. He wanted to look his best, considering he was in the wedding party. Plus there was Keith…

He hated to admit it, but he’d been missing Keith a lot lately, and he wanted to look good. Maybe if he did Keith would notice. Of course Keith wouldn’t, but he could hope. Grabbing his keys, he headed out, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he got to his destination.

 

“Hey, everybody! Lance is here!” announced Hunk when Lance walked into the room.

Lance was immediately enveloped by Hunk, and he returned the embrace with everything he had. He’d been missing everyone dearly.

“Hey, big guy,” said Lance. “How’ve you been?”

“Great! My food has been reaching so many galaxies! It’s better than a dream come true. What about you? How’s the Garrison?”

“Going well. Some of the kids I’m teaching have some real talent.”

“I still think it’s so cool that you’re teaching people how to use different weapons. It’s really the perfect job for you.”

“Yeah, I think so.” He turned his head, seeing Keith fixing Shiro’s tie. Keith met his eyes, and he felt everything melting. “Hey, Keith. Hey, Shiro.”

“Good to see you, Lance,” said Shiro. “I’m really happy you could be here.” He made his way over, pulling Lance into a hug.

Lance closed his eyes, hugging back tightly. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Pulling away, he found Keith’s gaze once more, and he held out his arms. “Come here, edgelord.”

Keith chuckled, shaking his head, but he obliged, going over and wrapping himself around Lance in a way that let Lance know that he’d been missed too.

“It’s been too long,” said Lance. “How are the Blades?”

Keith nodded with a smile. “Good. Really good, actually. Our humanitarian program has been helping millions of people across the universe. It feels really good to help without having to do any fighting.”

“That’s really great. How’s your mom?”

“She’s doing good too. You’ll see her here tonight. She’s bringing Kolivan.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Are they?”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, yeah they are. I kinda have a step-dad, which is really fucking weird, but she’s happy. That’s all that matters.”

“That’s really nice to hear. I’m happy for her.” He looked around the room curiously, searching. “Where’s Pidge? And Allura and Coran?”

“Pidge and Coran are part of Adam’s wedding party, and Allura isn’t going to be able to make it for the ceremony, but she’ll be here for the reception,” said Shiro.

Lance nodded. “Gotcha.”

“Guess all that’s left to do is get this show on the road,” said Hunk. “You nervous at all, Shiro? Getting any cold feet?”

Shiro laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Honestly, I am really nervous. I’ve been a prisoner to a hostile alien race, fought thousands of battles, lost my arm twice, and died, but this is by far the scariest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry. That’s why we’re all here. You didn’t go through any of that alone, and you won’t go through this alone.”

“Thanks, everyone.”

 

Soon enough, the ceremony began. Lance walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Pidge, and they communicated with their eyes, telling each other that it’s been way too long, and they needed to play Killbot Phantasm I together soon. Along with that, he couldn’t help but note that she’d grown into a beautiful young woman. No one could get her into a dress of course, but the suit she was wearing was perfect for her.

Lance took his place on Shiro’s side of the altar, right beside Keith. The venue was truly gorgeous. It was outdoors in the spring, so the trees were lushious, and flowers were blooming. The arch above the altar was snow white with red roses woven around it. Silver accents painted the sides of the white chairs. The aisle was made with red cloth, and someone’s daughter tossed out white petals that showered it elegantly. Everything was stunning, and as Shiro made his way down, walking towards Adam who was stood to Lance’s right with tears in his eyes, Lance couldn’t help but feel some of his own forming. Shiro looked so _happy_.

The ceremony was sweet and emotional, and by the end of it, Shiro and Adam shared their first kiss as husbands, and everyone jumped to their feet, sobbing and cheering for the wonderful couple stood before them. It didn’t take long for everyone to clear out and head to the reception.

Sauntering into the room, Lance scanned around for his friends. He knew they were all sitting at the same table, table 2, but surely they were all spread around for the time being. Sure enough, he spotted Hunk chasing a waiter that had crab cakes, and Keith was by the bar sipping at a drink. Without giving it too much thought as to why, Lance allowed his legs to carry him over and sit beside Keith. He raised his hand to flag down a bartender.

“A long island, please,” said Lance.

Keith scoffed, looking at Lance with a raised up eyebrow. “What? Are you trying to get drunk?”

“Keith,” he put his hand on top of Keith’s, “I’m Cuban. I’ve been drinking since I was 13 years old. I’ll be fine.”

Keith’s expression told all. “Well, damn. Alright then.” He took a drink, and then he set his glass down, his face changing to show something more sullen. “Things are going to be different now.”

“What do you mean? Things have been different for years. Everyone kind of went their own ways after we defeated the Galra. We all keep in touch, but, that’s about it.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess, Shiro’s always been my rock. And, now that he’s married he’s got to be that for Adam. I can’t take up his time anymore.”

“Keith,” Lance’s eyebrows arched, and he felt an ache in his chest seeing Keith so genuinely distraught, “just because Shiro got married doesn’t mean he’s going to abandon you. This is _Shiro_ we’re talking about. The guy’s had your back since you were a little kid. I really doubt that’ll change now.

Sighing, he met Lance’s gaze, and he managed a small smile. “You’re right. I guess it just feels weird.” He gestured to their table with a head nod, then downing the rest of his drink. “Come on. Shiro and Adam will be here soon. We should go get seated.”

Lance nodded in agreement. He grabbed his drink and followed Keith over to their table. They took their seats, and soon after they were joined by Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Adam’s parents. Everyone chatted casually, and then towards the end of the room, Lance spotted Allura and Lotor walking into the room hand-in-hand. Lance raised his arm up, waving them over, and he was happy to see their faces light up.

“Lance!” beamed Allura as she practically jumped into his arms for a hug. “It’s so good to see you. All of you!” She went around hugging all of her friends, all while Lotor exchanged handshakes with everyone, except for Hunk of course, who pulled him into a hug. “I’ve missed you all so dearly. It’s such a shame we don’t get to see you more often.”

“Well, ruling the universe must take up a lot of your time,” said Hunk with a laugh. “How’s it feel being Empress?”

“Strange,” said Allura with an awkward smile. “Being princess of Altea was one thing, but now I share the throne with Lotor, and it’s for a much bigger empire.”

“But the good news is that our people are spreading our message of acceptance and peace,” said Lotor. “Allura is a wonderful diplomat, and of course, an even lovelier wife.”

She blushed at that, leaning against his shoulder with a sheepish grin.

“You guys are so sweet,” said Hunk with tears in his eyes. “I can’t take it, I’m going to cry.” He wiped away at his eyes. “It’s too late. Too late.”

“Princess,” said Keith, “er, Empress, sorry.”

She giggled. “Just call me Allura on Earth, Keith. Please.”

“Allura,” he smiled, “how’s the baby?”

Placing her hand on her stomach, she smiled softly, slight redness spreading over her cheeks. “The baby is well. I actually went in recently to get another sonogram.”

Everyone was instantly at the edge of their seat.

“Well?” asked Pidge.

“We have a healthy baby boy on the way.”

Everyone burst into cheers and congratulations, taking turns hugging her and patting Lotor on the back.

“That’s so great!” said Lance. “I can’t believe you’re going to have a son.”

“It really is hard to believe,” said Allura. “But I honestly can’t wait. It’s such a wonderful feeling.”

Lotor nodded along with her words, smiling. “I agree. I obviously didn’t have the greatest upbringing, so I’m looking forward to giving my son the childhood I never had.”

“You _guys_!” cried Hunk.

The conversation continued up until Shiro and Adam arrived. Then it was time for the toasts. Adam’s parents gave wonderful speeches that brought Adam and Shiro to tears. Then, it was Keith’s turn. He stood in front of the DJ, microphone in hand.

“Good evening, everybody,” he began. “Today, we all came together to celebrate Shiro and Adam. I first met Shiro when I was ten years old. I was an orphan, and he saw potential in me and gave me a second chance. He got me admitted to the Galaxy Garrison, and at first, I was a real pain in the ass.” Everyone laughed. “Yeah,” he chuckled, “but no matter how many times I screwed up, Shiro never gave up on me. Years later, we went through some of the hardest times in our lives as we fought for the universe. Through it all, Shiro never let me down, and I did my best to do the same. Now, as he ventures into the next part of his life, I’ll be here by his side whenever he needs me. I want to repay him for everything he gave me. He gave me a second chance at life.” He turned to face Shiro, and tears pricked at his eyes. “I love you, Shiro.”

Applause filled the room, and Shiro got up to embrace Keith. When they returned to their seats, Keith was wiping at his eyes.

“That was really wonderful, Keith,” said Lance.

“Thanks, Lance,” said Keith.

After a few more speeches, the reception carried on. Shiro and Adam shared their first dance as husbands, food was served, and people took to the dance floor. The music was upbeat and fun, so those who were dancing were having a blast. Pidge and Hunk were swing dancing together, and Allura and Lotor were swaying together as fast as Allura’s pregnant belly would allow. Coran was being Coran, trying to teach Earthlings some “smooth Altean moves”. Matt was following along.

“It really is great to have everyone back together,” said Lance.

“Yeah,” agreed Keith.

Lance stared at Keith, and he could feel his heartbeat increasing. He watched as Shiro and Adam shared a kiss. Then he saw Allura and Lotor together, Lotor’s hand gently pressed to Allura’s middle. It was in that moment, that he realized everyone was moving forward. Maybe, just maybe it would be okay for him to try to as well.

“Hey, Keith,” started Lance. When Keith faced him, he felt his mouth dry up. “Would you, um,” he took a sip of his drink, trying to regain the ability to speak, “would you like to-to dance?”

Keith’s eyes widened, and his cheeks burned instantly. Lance wasn’t certain if that was a good or bad thing, but he awaited Keith’s answer with bated breath.

“S-Sure,” stuttered Keith. “Yeah, I’d, yeah.” He stopped trying to speak, instead standing up and offering his hand to Lance.

Lance accepted Keith’s offer, his lips twitching up into a gentle smile. They walked out to the dance floor as a song was fading out. The DJ leaned forward, taking the microphone into his hand.

“This one’s for all the lovers out there,” he said.

The song began, and Lance felt his heart leap into his throat. Without thinking, he rested his hand on Keith’s waist, and he watched with nervous hesitancy as Keith shakily put his own hand on Lance’s shoulder. They began to sway slowly together, listening at the lyrics floated in the air.

 

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there’s no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

 

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue_

_I’d go crawling down the avenue_

_No there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_To make you feel my love_

 

Lance’s stomach was in knots as he listened the song. Keith’s grip on his shoulder had tightened, and at some point they’d gotten closer. They were almost pressed together, and Lance couldn’t stop himself from taking the leap of faith and pulling Keith up against him. Keith turned an even darker red, and suddenly his head was resting on Lance’s shoulder.

Through the music break in the song, Lance wondered if he should say something. Maybe he would regret it if he did, but maybe he’d regret it more if he didn’t.

“Keith,” he began. He swallowed hard, struggling to find the words he needed. They might not exist, and he’d simply have to make due. “I, I know we’ve known each other a long time. And, and we’ve been through a lot. I mean we’ve saved each other’s lives. I’m not sure what I’m trying to say but--”

“Shh,” shushed Keith gently. “I know.”

Lance’s eyes flew open. “Y-You do?”

Keith moved his head away enough to look at Lance, and he nodded his head slowly. “Yes.”

 

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain’t seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

 

“Try the ends of the universe,” whispered Keith. That’s when he leaned forward, and he captured Lance’s lips with his own.

Lance couldn’t find it in himself to hesitate; he wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling the other man as close as possible. The kiss that they shared made colors light up behind Lance’s eyelids, like he was seeing stars that were galaxies away. When they parted, he felt his breath leave him as if it had been punched out of him, and he rested his forehead against Keith’s needing something to lean against.

“It’s always been you, Lance,” said Keith. “I just never thought you felt the same.”

“I didn’t realize I did,” admitted Lance. “But, when you left to join the Blades all those years ago, I was hurt, and I wasn’t sure why. So, when you left again after the fight was over, I understood. By then, I figured it was too late.”

Keith shook his head, and he kissed Lance once more. “It could never be too late. Not for you.”

Lance felt tears in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I blame weddings for making everyone cry.” He sniffled, wiping away the tears. “I love you, Keith.”

Tears dripped down Keith’s cheeks as well, and Lance cupped the other’s face to gingerly wipe them away.

“I love you too, Lance,” said Keith.

Years had passed, but the friendships and love that the paladins had found and forged carried on. As they all spent time together again at Shiro’s wedding, they remembered why they’d fought for the universe in the first place. No matter the cost, there was always something that was worth saving.

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts. Did I fix the thing you hated in the way you wanted? Or were there more changes you would have made? Let's discuss. As always, all my media and links will be below. Here's to a great year for fandoms. I don't know about you, but I am leaving 2018 Voltron behind and moving forward with some amazing fanfics! Thanks again, guys! Bye!~
> 
> Want to get exclusive content as well as support a poor mother fucker? Go here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/followurdream97/status/1079551664305123330
> 
> Commissions are open!: https://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/post/172041451945/writing-commissions
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
